couple wonderland
by sunshine loving devil
Summary: this is just a bunch of situations that i think would happen to the flock.
1. Chapter 1

YAY! IT'S ME! STARTING A NEW STORY!

Fang:is it me or are you just too happy to be true

that's not what yo daddy told me

Fang:okay first of all, i don't know who my "daddy" is, so that doesn't hurt me, and then i really didn't mean that as a insult.

oh, okay. never mind then, anyway for a quick summary this is just a bunch of pairings bunched together in one happy sweet tale. (sighs romantically and looks up dreamily)

Fang:yeah. since it looks like she's not going to do it, i will. she does not own Maximum Ride. because she belongs to ME!

(grabs Max from somewhere and disappears into a room that wasn't there a few minutes ago. a few seconds later you hear screams of pleasure and other stuff that will make you sick)

* * *

FIRST COUPLE!

Max/Fang

Max p.o.v.

I sat on the back porch just inches away from Fang. I said I needed some air, but really I just had to get away from Fang. And of course he followed me with that cute, adorable look that said he would go out there with me even if I didn't want him to. I sighed but continued to just stare out at the stars like I was mezmorized by them. But even he could tell those burning balls of gas weren't really the things I was watching. He has really amazing hair, I just realized randomly. I mean he's been through a lot and he still managed to keep his hair looking good. I expected as much from someone like Nudge or Iggy, but not him. Hm...Nudge and Iggy...why did that sound so good together. Oh wait...Nudge and Dylan sound good too. Maybe it would be best if...

"Why do you keep pushing me away? Every time I think we get a step closer..you take a step back. Is it because of this Dylan guy?" he said, startling me out of my thought about trying to get Nudge a man. That would have to wait until later I guess.

"Fang what do you mean?" I asked trying to sound dumb, and of course it didn't work. He sighed frustrated and started to get up, but I could let that happen. I needed to tell him right here, right now.

"Fang I love you."I burst out before he could fully get out of his chair.

Fang p.o.v.

Okay when someone tells you they love you out of the blue you get three kind of thoughts.

One (and probably the most common):WHAT THE FUCK!

Two:like how, brother like or more

and Three:FINALLY!

I was feeling all of them and I didn't know I was in a crouching position and drooling until my legs started to burn and some drool leaked out. Very cool huh? I righted myself and prepared myself for the worse. Why? I don't know.

"Max I've loved you since we were three and you were that spunky little four year old that would always give the lab coats a hard time." I said. She looked up and and stared at me for a minute, searching in my eyes to see if I were lying or not. When I passed the inspection she stood up and gave me a kiss. Soon it had intensified, not to the point where we were feeling all over each other, but defiantly a make out. When we were done she stared laughing.

"Wat's so funny? I mean I bet I kiss better than you!" I said pretending to sound cocky. That only made her laugh more...you know what I love her laugh.

"You! You do realize that I was in the school like since I was born...so what happened to the first three years?" she asked still laughing.

"Well you know...there was this really hot rat combinat. We would have hit it off, the perfect one year old love...except she tried to eat me. Then I had to let her go." I said playfully. We continued to laugh until we were both sitting back down and going over the most embarrassing moment we could think of. What seemed like minutes of fun and laughs walked up and said we've been out here for hours and need to get inside NOW! I looked at Max and she looked back at me...then we both burst into laughter. sighed and waked back in the house.

"May I walk thee lady to her room?" I asked in the possibly worst English accent. She smile and replied

"Why yes you may handsome knight."

"Then I will carry you into the miss of your stinky room mi lady!" I declared then pretended to try to lift her up but she was too big to do that. Of course I was only pretending, she easily weighed like ninety-eight pounds. I carried my princess to her room. I would never say that to her face...because I would get punched in the face. But it was nice for me say in my mind. After dropping her on her bed and did a corny bow I turned to leave her room.

"Night Fang. Love you." she said. I turned around and patted my chest where my heart was suppose to be at least.

"Always." I said then left. I went to my room which I shared with Iggy and jumped in the air a few times...too excited to think about anything excited to think about anything else except Max.

"Stop fucking prancing around like a fagot and go to bed!"screamed Iggy. I smiled but climbed into bed and slowly fell into sleep, thinking about Max the whole time.

* * *

have you guys noticed they didn't take baths. hmm...i could've changed that, but now i'm too lazy and i think it looks good anyway. anyway i need help...which couple do you think looks good. Nudge and Dylan or Nudge and Iggy. Please help because i really can't choose...seeing as I'm rooting for both sides.


	2. Chapter 2 or part one of it anyway

okay, let me make this clear. it's three years in the future. so max, fang, iggy, and (i guess he's the same age) dylan is seventeen. nudge is fourteen, and gazzy is eleven, and angel is ten. (she is seven in Fang right? yeah, let's just go with that.)

Fang:that sure is pitiful. one flame and you get all self conscious. I liked it just fine

i'm not getting self conscious, i'm just reflecting on what common sense should have already reflected on, but anyway, on with the story.

oh, and i own nothing!

* * *

NEXT COUPLES!

Nudge/Dylan & Iggy/Ella

( an: oh yeah! i doubled it! i could have done this for the first one, but i was confused about which pairing i wanted to do, and plus, fax just need chapters all to themselves.)

Nudge p.o.v.

Max had went outside and Fang followed...of course. ( an:you see how it all threads together, anyway) . Gazzy,Iggy, and Dylan went in the basement to work on bombs and what not while that left only me, Ella, and Angel in the living room, watching a blank screen.

"Hey why don't we turn on the TV?"Angel asked, but I really wasn't paying attention, because my thoughts were on a certain boy with turquoise colored eyes.

"Hello? Man, you guys are falling way to hard, and **_way_** to fast." she said.

"What are you talking about?" me and Ella asked at the same time. We glanced nervously at each other, and we both knew a secret we have been holding for so long but too scared to admit it has been let out.

"Ella, you're a really pretty girl and you're smart. Iggy would be lucky to have you. And Nudge, don't even let me get started on you. You're pretty and funny and smart and Dylan wouldn't be half the guy he is if he see's you and doesn't think you could be his one and _**not**_ Max. I've known you guys for a long time and I wouldn't lie." she finished. Me and Ella looked at her, the each other, then down at their hands.

"I don't know. He seems pretty fixed on Max." I said. Angel sighed frustrated.

"You know what. I really don't think Fang and Max would break their relationship just because some hot dude strolls up and says he's her perfect half, it doesn't work that way. And what about you Ella?" she asked her, even though I knew she knew the answer.

"I don't know. I'm just scared he won't accept me, you know like, like me like I like him." she said and I nodded in agreement.

"First of all, you'll never know until you ask them. what are you afraid of?" she asked.

"Rejection." we both replied. In other situations I would have laughed, but now was not the laughing time.

"It's just that I like him so much it hurts. His penetrating eyes, his beautiful dark blond hair, the wonderful tanned skin. And have you noticed, again, he is like in love with Max. And I'm like nothing like her, what would he see in me. I mean I think the feeling has gone so far that they are actually in the love meter. And what if I tell him, and he looks at me with disgust, and he doesn't even want to be friends with me anymore. I just couldn't handle that, I would die." I said, Ella nodding, agreeing with me. Angel sighed but didn't disagree, which didn't exactly make me feel any better.

"Listen I can't tell you what to do, but I think you should tell them, you know, before it's too late and all that good stuff. Anyway, I have to go. I want to watch Sponge bob, but the mellow in this room is too low, so I'll watch it in my room." Angel said.

"Why didn't you just do that to begin with." I asked. She thought for a minute then said,

"I don't know. I maybe I just wanted to have this conversation." then left.

~Ella p.o.v.~

Me and Nudge sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked. She looked at me and I could see tears boiling up in her eyes. This had to be putting some stress on her. I know, cause it was putting some on me too. What were we going to do? Suddenly Mrs. Martinez walked in telling us it was time for bed. I don't know, maybe we'll find out in the morning. Me and Nudge walked back to the room we shared. On the way we passed Gazzy, Iggy, and Dylan, all smeared with grease. Me and Iggy's eyes had met for the briefest moment and I had to look away while a blush crept along my face. When we had made it to the room I saw Nudge's face as well was bright red.

"Was me, or did they look even hotter than usual smothered in grease!" Nudge said.

"No, it wasn't just you. They looked god like before, but now! Mmmmmm... it was a feast for my eyes! To bad it ended too quickly though." I replied. We both laughed and climbed into bed, thinking about what tomorrow would be like. I don't know about Nudge, but the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't shut up, maybe I am in love. I've been trying to deny it for months, but now that I've admitted it, it felt good. I'M IN LOVE WITH IGGY! I screamed in my mind. I smiled, dreaming about what would happen in me and Iggy, and Nudge and Dylan did get together. I don't know, I'll just find out tomorrow I guess.

* * *

sooo...

Fang: I liked it

when did you get nice to me

Fang: when you started feeling sad

awwww...thx Fang

Fang:don't go getting gushy. the minute you return to normal is the minute i give you hell again

i wouldn't have it any other way, anyway please, please, PLEASE, review


	3. Chapter 3 another part of it at least

another day another dollar i guess

Fang:good job! good for you!

okay stop the crap, what do you want?

Fang:(pretends to be hurt) OH NOTHING OF THE SORT! just a whole story to myself about how awesome i am

yeah, okay, i'll get right to work on that

Fang:AWESOME!

listen, i don't own Maximum Ride. now excuse me while i go see if something's wrong with Fang mentally

* * *

STILL GOING ON! FEEL THE NYLAN AND EGGY!

Iggy p.o.v.

I woke up and padded my way to the living room, accidentally sitting on Dylan in the process of sitting on the couch.

"Oomf!" he went. I quickly moved off of him.

"Sorry man," I said in a groggy voice.

"S'kay." he replied. He suddenly sighed.

"Wow, it was an accident dude. No need to get mad." I said trying to cheer him up.

"It's not that man. It's...never mind. It's nothing." he replied.

"Well it doesn't sound like nothing. You know what, I have a problem I need help with too. You tell me your problems, I'll tell you mine." I suggested. I didn't hear anything for a few minutes, so I guess he was thinking. Or he could have walked away really softly. Man, I _**hate **_being blind!

"Okay. But lets go at the same time." he said. I nodded my head. You see, having eyes would be great for me to see some things like that , or see some_**one **_by the name of Ella.

"I love Nudge!" he blurted out the same time I said,

"I love Ella!" I looked at him in shock for a few minutes.

"You love her. I thought you had it all out for Max!" I asked. He sighed, as if angry with my question. "What? What's the matter with a blind man asking questions." (a/n:i really hope i'm not offending any blind people.)

"I'm not mad, it just that people always expect people like me to fall in love with Max. She's not perfect you know." he said.

"But neither is Nudge." I replied.

"No, but she's perfect in my eyes. She's her own person, and sometimes Max tries too hard to please, or she doesn't say what she feels like cause she's afraid of hurting someone. That leads to break downs. Like the the one when Fang left..." he faltered, and I winced. The time when Fang left and we searched for him for about a year before finding him broken and close to death. Lets just say it was something I don't want to experience again. At first, me and Dylan weren't at good terms. In other words, I hated him, but he was cooler than he looked, so...I gave him a shot and befriended him.

"So..." he said uncertainly"...why do you like Ella? Not to be offensive or anything, but you're like blind, so you can't see her. Right?"

"No, not really. At least I catch glimpses of her with the little mind pictures Angel sends me. But she can only do that so many times before it tires her. I guess I just hang onto the pictures she gives me, and hope she doesn't changes too much. And when we talk, I use it like a puzzle sort of. Putting pieces to where I think they should be and what her expressions should be like. And plus she's funny, and smart, and sneaky, and beautiful, and..."

"I know, I know dude. Nudge is just the same. It's like, you know ICarly," he said naming a show I know we both hate. (a/n:i really hate/love this show, but my sister is in love with it, through and through. the only reason i watch it is for the pairings. anyway.) "how everybody thinks Freddie should go with Carly. But really, it looks like he would look a whole lot better with Sam. That's how I feel." he said. I thought this over for a few minutes, then asked,

"Hey, do you think me and Ella make a good couple?"

"Of course you two do." a voice answered. I was just about to ask Dylan what was wrong with his voice, cause it sounded all shrill and girly, when I realized it was Angel's.

~Dylan~

"You and Nudge make a really cute couple too Dylan." Angel added. I blushed deeply and looked over at Iggy, who was glaring hatefully in my direction.

"Hey I didn't know she was there!" I protested.

"You're the one with eyes! How could you not see her!" he asked. God! My secret was out, I only hope she can keep her mouth shut better than Nudge and Ella. Like I said, I love Nudge, but again, she's not perfect.

"Relax bird-brains, I heard what you were thinking, and I think it's really,very sweet how things are turning out." She said, her blue eyes shining with excitement.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my hopes already skyrocketing.

"I really want to tell you, but..." she started, her face looking stressed. Whatever it was, it was something big.

"WHAT! WHAT IS IT!" Iggy screamed-slashed-asked, his face filled with the same hope my chest was filled with, only a little more joy. She took in a breath to say something when two voices screamed,

"WE LOVE YOU TOO!" Angel let out a relieved sigh, then looked at Ella and Nudge awkwardly, then us the same way, then left the room.

"I think I'm going to watch some sponge bob." she muttered then fled to her room.

* * *

crazy right? anyway, please, please, please review!


End file.
